


Sleeping Beauty

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Series: Family of Akashi Seijuurou dan Nash Gold Jr. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Nash is currently live in America, Akashi is being sleepy, Bit Out of Character, Child character is actually from another fandom I borrowed, Could you guess it?, Drabble, Kissing scene because I love it!, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned of Mpreg, Nash is actually a material boyfriend and father, NashAka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: Sang putri tidur hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan ciuman dari sang pangeran.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeiraMili7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiraMili7/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Entah kenapa kayaknya author punya fetish sama kissing scene NashAka.

Sang mentari perlahan menampakkan diri dari ufuk timur namun Akashi masih enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia sangat lelah sekali setelah semalaman mengerjakan tugas perusahaan, belum lagi dengan Amelia yang menangis semalaman karena demam sehingga Akashi baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi. Beruntung karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, setelah Akashi memandikan dan memberikan susu kepada putrinya Amelia, dia ingin beristirahat sampai siang sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya digoyangkan oleh sebuah tangan yang besar. Bahkan tanpa harus melihat pun, Akashi sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Biarkan aku tidur Nash." Gumam Akashi pelan. Bukannya berhenti, Nash semakin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi.

"Bangun Sei, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau menghabiskan waktu selain di dalam ruangan Sei." Ajak Nash. Dia sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk disebelah Akashi.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Akashi masih dengan mata terpejam. "Kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku ingin istirahat Nash."

"Ayolah Sei." Nash kembali membujuk.

"Nash... hentikan..." Gumam Akashi.

Nash lalu mendapatkan akal untuk membangunkan kekasihnya ini. "Kau ingin aku bangunkan ala putri tidur Sei?"

"Hmm?"

Nash dengan sigap membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya kemudian menangkap kedua tangan Akashi dan menahannya di sisi kiri dan kanan sementara Nash berada di atas Akashi. Akashi yang masih mengantuk menatapnya dengan sebal. Kemudian Nash menempelkan bibirnya dengan Akashi. Akashi tidak melawan dan menutup kedua matanya dan mendesah pelan ketika Nash melumat bibirnya, memberikan jalan bagi lidah Nash untuk masuk dan menelusuri bagian dalam. Keduanya begitu menyelami dalam kegiatan mereka hingga saliva mereka bercampur. Setelah beberapa menit, keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengambil napas yang dalam.

Nash menatap Akashi yang mukanya memerah, karena kekurangan oksigen. Saliva meluber dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya sayu dengan tatapan yang seolah memelas kepada Nash. Suatu pemandangan yang sangat menggoda untuk siapapun.

"Apakah kau sudah terlepas dari kutukan tidur abadi mu, princess?" Nash bertanya dengan seringai khas miliknya.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astaga ini cumam drabble singkat karena terlalu rindu pada NashAka. Dimana kalian author yang sesama pecinta NashAka /crying.
> 
> Udah gak sabar nunggu Kuroko no Basuke: Last Game! Penasaran kapan keluar di Indonesia.
> 
> Sekaligus buat kakak tersayang yang emang demen ama uke!Akashi. P.s: Chapter berikutnya nanti pas hari White Day aja ya kak? Sebenarnya sih yang chapter berikutnya itu omake tapi masih belum jadi.


	2. Omake

Nash dan Akashi kini tengah berjalan di taman kota yang tidak terlalu ramai. Putri mereka tengah tertidur nyaman dalam stroller. Cuaca bulan Februari yang dingin menerpa kulit Akashi yang hanya menggunakan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"H-ha-hatsyi!"

Nash yang berada disebelahnya mendesah pelan. "Sudah kubilang bukan, kau harus mengenakan sesuatu lebih dari sekedar jaket, Sei."

Nash memang sudah memperingatkan dia bahwa musim dingin Amerika jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan Jepang. "Maaf Nash, aku pikir karena kita hanya pergi sebentar..." 

Nash lalu melepaskan syal miliknya dan dipakaikan kepada Akashi. Akashi menatap ke arah Nash. "Pakailah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Nash menjawab singkat.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu Nash?" Akashi menatapnya sambil memegang syal pemberian Nash. Ja-jangan salah paham! Dia bukannya khawatir kepada kekasihnya ini kok!

"Tenang saja, kau tahu aku lahir dan besar di Amerika. Musim dingin ini sudah biasa untukku." Nash kemudian memberikan seringai mesum miliknya. "Lagipula kalau istriku sakit. Siapa yang akan menemaniku nanti malam?"

"Kau memberikan julukkan seolah aku ini wanita." Akashi cemberut dengan pipi menggembung, bahkan mengabaikan arti pesan -yang tidak terlalu- tersembunyi Nash. Nash tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tersebut. Akashi manis sekali jika sedang menampilkan ekspresi manja yang jarang dia tunjukkan itu.

"Sakit Nash."

"Maaf, maaf." Nash melepaskan cubitannya pipi Akashi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan 'kekasih'? Terdengar lebih romantis bukan?" Nash tersenyum.

"Ya... tidak masalah."

Akashi akhirnya tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada pasangan hidupnya. Sesuatu yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu namun belum sempat dia berikan. Dia meraih ke dalam kantong miliknya. "Nash..."

"Ya, Sei. Ada apa?"

Namun sebelum Akashi sempat memberikan sesuatu tersebut kepada Nash, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah tangisan. Gadis berambut pirang dalam stroller itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Nash menggendon putri ciliknya itu dan mengayun-ayunkannya pelan. "Cup cup cup. Amelia-chan. Jangan nangis sayang. Daddy and mommy ada disini."

Akashi yang melihat itu merasa hatinya menghangat. Pada awal sebelum pernikahan mereka, dia memandang Nash sebagai seorang yang bodoh dan tidak tahu cara mengurus anak, meskipun itu memang benar apa adanya. Tetapi setelah Akashi dengan telaten mengajarinya (meski terkadang harus menahan emosi karena kebodohan sang suami), sekarang Nash setidaknya mampu melakukan hal sederhana dalam merawat anak.

Setelah tangisan gadis dengan rambut dan mata serupa Nash itu mereda. Nash menyadarkan putri semata wayangnya pada bahunya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan barusan Sei?"

"Tidak, aku... hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Akashi menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan bungkusan berwarna kuning dan dililit dengan pita berwarna merah. Nash menerima bungkusan itu dan menatap Akash bingung.

"Apa isinya Sei?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Akashi cepat. "Isinya hanya cokelat biasa. Beli di minimarket."

"Kau membelikanku cokelat di minimarket?" Nash bertanya heran. 

"K-kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikanmu cokelat bukan? K-kemarin hari Valentine bukan?" Akashi langsung membuang mukanya ke samping agar Nash tidak melihat pipinya yang merona.

Nash tersenyum lembut, dia mendekati Akashi dan menciumnya lembut dahinya. "Arigatou Sei." Bisiknya. "Tapi kau tahu Sei? Kau dan Amelia adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah mau bersamaku." Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan aku juga senang bahwa kau adalah bagian dari hidupku." Ucapnya sambil bersandar pada bahu Nash.

**Author's Note:**

> Astaga ini cumam drabble singkat karena terlalu rindu pada NashAka. Dimana kalian author yang sesama pecinta NashAka /crying.
> 
> Udah gak sabar nunggu Kuroko no Basuke: Last Game! Penasaran kapan keluar di Indonesia.
> 
> Sekaligus buat kakak tersayang yang emang demen ama uke!Akashi. P.s: Chapter berikutnya nanti pas hari White Day aja ya kak? Sebenarnya sih yang chapter berikutnya itu omake tapi masih belum jadi.


End file.
